Sunflowyr
by Psychx
Summary: Yang and Ren are nothing alike, but a few chance events give them room to think. Could two unlikely people come together over happenstance and see love bloom? Rated M for suggestive/explicit themes.
1. Just My Luck

Yang Xiao Long was big on the "punch first, ask questions later" technique, which could be seen in her combat prowess in addition to the occasional hostile, social event. She'd often train on a heavy bag, which she kept in the RWBY household, a dorm space situated on the second floor in a school called Beacon, an academy for intellectuals and brawlers alike set in the kingdom of Vale. She had a little sister, Ruby Rose, who also attended the school and led her team. The two had been pretty much inseparable since primary schooling, especially after the tragedies they refer collectively to as "their moms"

Ruby's mother died as the result of a mission gone haywire when the girl was very young, while Yang's mom had left prior still, and to this day likely has no knowledge of Ruby. It was especially hard on Yang when Ruby's mother passed, as the two women who had been there to help her become the young woman she hoped to be were gone. Ruby herself took to her Uncle Qrow, while Yang learned the ways of martial arts from her father, hoping to fill the void that now existed in the young girl.

In the RWBY dorm room, Ms. Xiao Long was swiftly attacking the heavy bag from all angles, with blistering speed and a keen sense of purpose. Her face didn't change much when Weiss got home from a date, but she let up when the girl began speaking.

"Yang, you really should be more gentle on the thing. You broke the last two, you know." Yang smiled, taking that as a compliment. "Hey, gotta train, right?" The blonde began incorporating kicks in as she tried to test the limits of the new bag.

Weiss rolled her eyes at this as she put her bag down and headed into the bathroom to wash off her makeup. "Why are you even so angry? What could possibly be the reason behind that?" Yang paused from the barrage, grinned at Weiss, and jabbed her left breast in playful explanation. "Developed early, got bullied." She smirked as she went back to the bag. Weiss closed the bathroom door as she looked down at what she felt was a lack of a view, before doing a quick frown and starting the loathsome task of washing off nearly 150 lien worth of artificial beauty. Not that Weiss really needed it, of course.

When the pale girl left the bathroom Yang had finished her set, breathing deeply and undoing her wrist wraps, then those on her ankle. As she bent down, she began to grill Weiss on the days events. "So, how was it?" Weiss blushed slightly to the side at the question, as she regained her composure enough for a response. "Well, he was quite the gentleman. Dressed to the nines and superbly charming." Yang looked up to give off a smile and give a quirky answer. "He had blue hair right?" Weiss nodded as her eyes opened wide in realization of where Yang was going with this. "Did the carpets match the curtains?" Weiss stuttered her answer as Yang displayed her best shit-eating grin.

"Nah, don't tell me, its funnier that way." Yang giggled as she leapt into the bathroom herself for a quick shower.

By the time she had finished, Blake and Weiss were watching television as Ruby was talking to some people by the open door. Yang went to investigate, throwing a towel on for decency. She headed over to the door to interrupt.

"Hey Rubes, who are your friends?" She peered out to see a familiar crew, Team JNPR of next door. The two teams were acquainted with each other, though it was mostly Ruby who spoke with them.

"Its JNPR!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly as she motioned her sister to the door. Yang put up a smile as she adjusted the towel, saying hi to the team members. She knew Jaune and Pyrrha well enough, but only saw Nora and Ren on a couple occasions, notably the orientation and the school dance.

"Ooh, your sister is so pretty!" Nora belted as Yang smirked with pride. "And a total badass, but you're cute as hell yourself." Yang mimicked a bit of shadowboxing to elaborate her point, something she quickly regretted.

The towel fell alongside Yang's enthusiasm. As it happened, Pyrrha threw a hand up in Jaune's face, while Ren put one on Nora's. But he saw everything, as a deep blush befell his face. Yang grabbed the towel and sprinted toward the bathroom, red as ever, and yelled to Ruby to let her know when its safe.

"I can't believe that just happened." Yang was visibly downtrodden as she opened her mouth for another slice of steak. Weiss and Ruby were going over recipes while Blake looked over to her partner.

"Bad things happen, Yang, we can't always control it." Blake put her hand on that of the blonde in an effort to console her.

 _Blake's a total sweetheart,_ Yang thought as she smiled back to pet Blake. Although the faunus normally hated being pet, Yang was an exception. Yang devoured the remainder of her meal as she got up to wash her plate.

"I mean," she began. "That guy with the pink streak has got to be gay, right? Guys don't do that. And the blondie didn't see anything, since his girl wouldn't let him, so I'm fine, right?" Blake chuckled a bit, reassuring her that she's really overthinking things for once. Yang smiled as the faunus sat down on the couch and motioned for her to join.

Blake has always been fond of Yang, ever since the school dance really. That white dress would have been enough to knock anyone dead, if Blake hadn't been distracted by Sun, an old acquaintance from childhood. It helped that Yang was rather well-endowed, but Blake saw a lot more than that. It was in her confidence and jollity that truly made Yang shine, and the way she carried herself and made shameless, terrible puns for the sake of team morale spoke volumes about who she was as a person. Blake had always seen her as a role model, and a lot of what she herself could be. But, alas, she soon found herself with feelings.

Blake knew Yang was into guys, and just wouldn't be one to see herself with another girl. Yang's sister Ruby was a bit more open minded, but it wasn't the same at all. She was fine knowing that she would likely never get with Yang, but just being near her gave her such a rush of happiness, so she did all she could for the blonde.

Yang laid down and used Blake's lap as a pillow, stretching her feet over the couch as Blake ran her fingers through blonde locks. Ruby and Weiss shared an armchair, with Ruby sprawled out and Weiss sitting daintily on one of the arms. _Remnant's Wars_ was playing on TV, a historical documentary regarding major events in the planet's history. Weiss had seen it thrice before, Ruby had to watch it for class since it would be on a couple nights in a row, and Blake enjoyed learning about espionage tactics she could incorporate into combat. Anything to become a better huntress, really. Yang just enjoyed the camaraderie of being able to lounge around with her teammates, Blake's hand in her hair, as she slowly drifted off for a much needed nap.

She awoke the next day in her bunk, looking around a bit, forgetting how she got there last night. The others were all at the door yelling to her to wake up, since her class would be starting soon. Yang hurriedly shot up and into the bathroom to wash up, changing into her typical attire, and out the door.

"Every time." Yang slammed the door behind her, her teammates likely already nearly to class.


	2. Give It A Shot

Class was boring, if anything, and there was a review for the upcoming test on Atlas' military strategy. It had been a long time since wartime for Vale, but part of the course on history had to deal with tactics both past and present for understanding. Weiss was ever the quick study, and would help the other three later at home. Ruby and Blake were off to the side talking about the weaponry, a favorite of Ruby. Blake herself enjoyed the conversation, opening her mind to the thoughts of the younger and all the joy of curiosity that comes with youth.

"But robotic combatants aren't likely to happen anytime soon," Blake lied. She knew all too well of the White Fang and their stolen Atlas tech, but wasn't about to go and blurb about her past to explain the concept.

Yang walked alongside, squeezing her hands into fists and releasing, stressed from being late to class and getting a mark on her attendance. She wasn't the perfect student, but little things like could add up quickly if she didn't ace everything, a feat she doubted she would have done anyhow. Blake noticed, and really wanted to go over and grab Yang's hand, but as a keener option, tugged her arm for attention.

"You alright? You've been getting upset a lot lately. Sometimes over nothing, more often over trivial things." Yang cast her gaze downward as she apologized to Blake for the anger spurts. " I don't know, I guess I'm just more stressed than usual. I'll be alright." Blake smiled a bit at the honesty response, as Ruby and Weiss joined in to the conversation.

"Ya know," Ruby began as she took out a cookie she packed in her bag. "I know a guy who does anger management techniques! He's really calm and super nice, I think you should see him for help. He's quiet, so I doubt he'd be capable of adding any stress to your life." Ruby munched on her chocolate chip snack as Weiss also encouraged Yang. "I think it makes perfect sense, whoever her friend is sure sounds reliable when she puts it like that."

Yang played with the idea, ultimately casting doubt that calming would come with meditation. Ruby chided on about the benefits, and that they could meet up with him later. Yang finally agreed, feeling antagonized by her team, but hoped she would feel better after it all.

Meanwhile, Nora and Ren were in the library reading some comics. Ren was rather fond of the playful humor found in _X-Ray and Vav,_ a quirky series about two friends and their misadventures to save the world. Nora was enchanted by her own world of fantasy in _Huntress Vanguard,_ a tale of a legendary huntress who conquered four mystical kingdoms of fiction in hopes of ancient relics that could bring peace to their world. Nora eventually got to end of her book, and pulled on Ren's sleeve. "Cmon already hurry up you slowpoke." She pleaded as Ren simply put on a collected smile and dog-eared his page, closing it to put it in his book bag. "Let's get to class then." He led the hyper girl out to the courtyard.

Beacon was a gorgeous school, set near the north end of Vale and controlling one of the main communications towers. These towers allowed video and cellular calls over stations and scrolls for intrakingdom and extrakingdom telecommunications. This tower could be seen prominently from throughout the school, and was close enough to the entrance that visitors could enter the campus grounds to use the tower for video calls. Scrolls were a hunter thing, and the average citizen would use the tower to chat with family.

Near this tower, Ren and Nora were walking along to discover Team RWBY, of which Ruby would be the first extend salutations.

"Nora! Ren!" She waved her arms as she ran over to the pair. Her team followed behind her. "Good thing I found you! I've been meaning to ask if you could help me out a bit Ren."

Lie Ren looked around a bit, and spotted the blonde from the day before. He avoided eye contact and instead looked over at Nora, who nodded in agreement to Ruby's statement. "Go on." Ren stated.

"Well, I was wondering if you could teach my sister a bit about meditation. She gets angry a lot, and I think she needs some calming down." Yang slowly tried to piece the situation unfolding before her together.

"Oh, I…which one was your sister, again?" Ren shifted his gaze amongst the three girls flanking her, as he too began to have a moment of realization.

Ruby sidestepped and extended an open hand toward her sister. "Yang!" she belted with pride.

The two had the same expression, and an equally similar jaw drop as they stared at each other.

"The naked blonde?" Ren gasped.

"The gay guy?" Yang interrogated.

"Wha? I'm not.." Ren began.

"He's not that gay." Nora giggled.

"I'm not gay at all!" Ren interrupted.

"But..that pink hair." Yang felt quite confused.

"Nora's fault!" The redhead grinned in exclamation.

The others were staring, murmuring amongst themselves at the comedic and confusing scene that had just occurred before their very eyes. Weiss decided to break the ice.

"This is rather…amusing, to say the least." Blake giggled a bit in the background as Ruby kept looking back and forth between her sister and Ren.

"I'll be glad- honored, to help your sister." Ren finally said in response. Yang looked at Ren with a slight blush on her face. "Yeah." She responded slowly, before perking herself up. "Gotta make the bad vibes go away, hehe."

 _This is going to be weird._ Yang twiddled her thumbs as she slowly walked away, her team following a bit behind her.


	3. Patience

_Professor Oobleck sure had a way with words,_ Ren thought after the rather interesting lecture. It was supposed to be about Ursai and their capabilities, but he ended up with a rather gruesome account of an old colleague he had who hadn't survived an encounter. Describing every juicy detail down to the exact smell of a human carcass, half the class was dry heaving by the end of it all. Ren felt the need to calm his mind a bit, and Nora followed along as Team RWBY also emerged from class behind them. Ren and Yang began a little conversation about what to expect while meditating.

"So, in meditation, you enter a state of consciousness where you are both focused and unfocused, and become a being who simultaneously knows everything while knowing nothing." Yang, nonetheless, was now more confused about the concept than she was beforehand, so Ren sighed and had her follow him to the fountain near the front of the school. The rest of RWBY and JNPR went off to the cafeteria to grab some food, since they also shared their next class together after a break.

"We're going to get on the little wall by the fountain, and sit there for a bit. I'll teach you a little about controlling your moving spirit and soothing the soul."

Ren may as well have been speaking French; Yang got up on the wall and began tapping her palms against the stones. Ren followed suit and closed his eyes, crossing his legs and forming a triangle with his hands on his lap. Yang followed along, trying to emulate the motion, but her leg kept falling out of place and her hands moved to try to force her leg into position. Ren opened his eyes a bit later and noticed her struggling.

"Hey, it's difficult, yes. But don't give up." Ren reassured the clearly flustered girl. Yang was grimacing at the thought but simply sighed, certain that she would need to improve on this if she were to become a better fighter.

Alas, that line of thinking only lasted a few more seconds.

"This is stupid!" Yang slammed her open hands down on the wall, lifting herself up off of the wall as she began to walk a bit. "I don't even see why I need to do this! My entire semblance revolves around me getting fucking pissed!" Yang was fuming in annoyance as Ren shuddered a bit at the irate blonde in front of him. _Geez, she's going to be tougher than I thought. Maybe calm isn't going to be a good idea to start. What else can I teach her?_ Ren fidgeted a bit as he raised his index finger to his jaw and tapped it. A couple taps later, he had a thought.

"Yang, what about something for control?" Ren spoke with a certain authority but kept his voice mellow and trusting. Yang pondered for a bit. "What'd you have in mind, exactly?"

"Well, I sometimes train under a waterfall. It teaches control and perseverance." Yang didn't mind the idea too much, if anything, it sounded like an improvement to her already tough training regiment. "I guess.." Yang relented.

"We'll go after class today then, let's meet the others for food."

Yang met with Ren in the clearing by the Emerald Forest, an area adjacent to the school for training and classes. It was open to the students during daylight hours, and the dangerous parts were fenced off, leaving a rather small usable area in comparison to the vast, acres big plot. The clearing featured a waterfall, a small pool beneath it, and some rocks for recreation. Students often used it for relaxation after midterms and finals, but Ren could be seen here on occasion meditating while Nora swam, and Jaune and Pyrrha relaxing on the rocks. Yang was surprised that they were the only two here.

"Alright, so, what first?" Yang saw a shirtless Ren sitting beneath the waterfall, eyes closed, mouth ajar.

 _He's a lot more toned than I expected._ Yang shook the thought from her head.

Ren opened his eyes and smiled upon seeing her. "Come in when you're ready."

His words were spoken with clarity and a welcoming charm. She smiled back as she began to head into the water, then realized she didn't have any swimwear. "Uhm…" she began, pointing at her clothes.

"You don't have a change of clothes?" Ren seemed puzzled, nodding in the direction of his bag. Yang blushed a bit as she shook her head repeatedly. Ren began to get up, but Yang stopped him. He closed his eyes as he settled down.

"Forget it," she stated. "I'll be alright."

Yang removed her weapons, Ember Celica, followed by her top. She only wore a cloth top underneath, a fact she was somewhat regretting. Then her shorts, revealing a pair of very low cut boxers she always preferred over any other sort of underwear. It was barely shorter than her shorts, but she always hated panties since she were young. She went near the rocks where Ren's belongings were, put her own clothing beside his, and walked underneath the falls over to him. The water hit her with great force, and she nearly stumbled at first. But she trudged onward, allowing the cold water to invigorate her.

She sat beside Ren, closed her eyes, and began to cross her legs. It felt different this time, having to control her movements beneath rushing water. Unlike at the fountain, she was a lot slower and deliberate with her movements, and slowly lifted her hands to form the triangle as she had done once before. Yang was by no means uncomfortable under the waterfall, but she could quite notably feel the pressure cascading upon her back, as her hair began to soak as well.

Normally, Yang's hair is super off limits, as she'd say. But this was for her own growth, and Ren was completely calm and not saying a word. Heck, she wasn't even sure if he'd bothered to open his eyes to check her form or even see her disrobe. But she slowly drifted into a daydream state, seeing the blackness of her closed eyes as the sound of the waterfall began to filter itself out. It became white noise in her mind's eye.

Ren was tapping her shoulder as she slowly opened her eyes, arriving back in the now, and looked at Ren. He had a mild blush on his face, seeing Yang soaking wet and wearing drenched, revealing clothing. Yang noticed and apologized for her lack of decency, and then at the sky.

"Sunset hit fast, huh?" She was shocked to see the pumpkin-tinted sky above them.

"Well, since I stopped meditating, you've been in it for a couple hours." Ren had a smile as he said this.

Yang jumped up in disbelief, and walked over to the side of the waterfall, remembering that it was still hitting her. "Wow, forgot I was under this. Meditation really does a number on me I guess." She got over to the side, shook herself off a bit. Ren was staring, with a blush on his face, trying to look away.

Yang was putting her pants back on first, underwear still wet, when she realizes something making a surprise appearance that really should have just stayed home. She gasped, and shoved her left breast back under the cloth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize…sorry!"

Ren had the grimace of a lying 6-year-old, trying to assure the embarrassed girl that he didn't really see anything, but Yang saw right through that.

"You saw it, its okay, I'm really sorry, I know you didn't mean to." Yang was almost as red as he was now, as she threw her shirt back on as well. She began shivering in nervousness, which Ren noticed after a bit.

"Oh, here, you can wear my jacket. I already have a shirt. Ren threw the jacket at her, as she caught it and draped it over her. Thanks to her endowment that has already overstayed its welcome, she had no hope of closing it, but she unlooped the top few closures in the top, which gave her bust a rather interesting, almost lopsided appearance. But she was cold after stepping out from that water, and this would just have to do.

The two walked back to the dorms, and Yang finally got the courage to ask Ren what had been on her mind.

"Hey, again, sorry, but is Nora like, you know, okay with this?" She forced a small smile as she spoke, which muted itself only a short bit later.

"Oh, we're not together together." Ren let a tinge of joy escape his otherwise monotone voice. Yang seemed a bit puzzled.

"Oh, right, you aren't really into her, huh-?" Yang softened her voice as she trailed off to allow his response. She didn't quite expect what he had to say.

"I'm into girls." Ren's words were concise, very fitting of his entire being. From words to walk, everything had a purpose. "Nora and I are close, yes, but it's difficult to be attracted to someone that you've spent half of your life being best friends with."

Yang was understanding, and grabbed his arm as she spoke up again.

"I'm thankful for your kindness. I know I'm usually a lot to handle for many people, but you're really patient and I'm glad to be friends with you." Ren grinned in return as the two arrived at the RWBY dorm.

Yang opened the door to see Blake and Weiss playing cards while Ruby was asleep on her bunk. She went to close the door behind her as she noticed the green on her arms underneath her Ember Celica.

Ren had tried to stop her from entering just yet, hoping to get the jacket back before her team noticed. But oh, did they notice.


End file.
